The present invention relates to an improved protective case for a portable electronic device with camera functionality that allows for steady operation of the camera with a single hand.
As the value of and function of portable electronic devices has increased, individuals have desired to protect their electronic devices using a protective case. Most portable electronic devices in use today include a camera.
As the camera technology on personal electronic devices has improved, large numbers of amateur, semi-professional, and even professional photographers and videographers have been turning to their personal electronic devices for shooting photos and videos. Many users use a single hand to use the camera while walking, running, or otherwise while in motion. To activate and use the camera often requires dexterous control with a single hand that risks severe damage to the portable electronic device if a user's hand slips or if the portable electronic device in the case is dropped, particularly while in motion.
Therefore, a protective case is needed that has the ability to protect the portable electronic device and allow for more dexterous and stable operation of a camera associated with the portable electronic device. Preferably this case includes a securing portion whereby the user's hand may be inserted into the case to securely hold and control the portable electronic device via the case when operating the device with a single hand. This has the advantage of reducing the risk of dropping the device and allowing a user to brace for a fall or other accident with reduced concern for the safety of the personal electronic device, as it is less likely to be dislodged from the user's hand when in an operable position.